


Illusions

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [33]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is written for Spiked_by_James. Her challenge had Spike/Giles as the pairing and the tree words are Tea, Mouse and Hat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is written for Spiked_by_James. Her challenge had Spike/Giles as the pairing and the tree words are Tea, Mouse and Hat.

***Giles’ apartment***

 

“Aren’t they supposed to stop now?” Xander asked curiously, while watching his surrogate father and the blond vampire kissing.

“No, we played this game so they could get together. Now let’s leave them alone,” Willow explained to Xander. The boy could be so ignorant sometimes.

“Fine. I don’t want that picture in my head anyway,” Xander replied before quickly leaving the house.

Spike moaned. He finally had the Watcher in his arms and kissing him. He could have used this game sooner. The other man was sucking on his tongue and Spike felt the lust spreading throughout his body.

Giles couldn’t believe he finally had the vampire of his dreams in his arms and kissing him. He tightened his embrace and stood up, carrying his burden to the bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, Giles made himself fall down on the bed with Spike on top of him. The kissing was never interrupted.

Spike quickly divested them of their clothes before kneeling between Giles’ legs. He trailed his hands from the man’s neck towards the hard, leaking cock. His mouth following the trail, kissing each patch of skin.

Giles moaned when the vampire reached his cock and gasped loudly when the cool cavern took in his cock. His hands flew to the blond head and pushed him closer.

Spike smiled when he felt the hands pulling him closer and sucked harder. He suddenly pulled back and laughed softly when Giles objected.

The vampire went lower until he reached Giles’ puckered hole. He tongued it softly, laving the skin before plunging his tongue in.

Giles gasped loudly when he felt the slick, wet tongue enter his body. He started to push back, trying to get that tongue deeper inside him. “Spike, please!” he begged.

“What is it that you want?” Spike asked slowly.

“Fuck me!” Giles whined.

“That’s the plan!” Spike responded before kissing his lover’s puckered hole.

The vampire kneeled between Giles’ legs and positioned his cock at the entrance. He had slicked himself with saliva and with the other man’s pre-come. He pushed and felt himself slide inside until his balls slapped Giles’ ass.

Giles closed his eyes as he felt himself being filled. He relaxed himself and squeezed. He grinned when he heard Spike groan loudly and did it again.

Spike felt the muscles squeeze his cock tightly and couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth. He saw Giles was smiling and slapped his ass. The Watcher yelped and blushed when he found out he liked being spanked.

“You like that, huh?” Spike asked, who smelled the arousal increase when he slapped Giles.

Giles nodded, it wouldn’t do any good to lie about that. He pushed down, hoping Spike would take the hint and move.

Spike got the hint and pulled out before slamming himself back inside, hitting the prostate over and over again.

Giles howled as his prostate was hit with every stroke and felt his orgasm slam through his body. His cock erupted between them, coating their chests with his semen.

Spike’s eyes rolled back when his cock was squeezed extremely tightly when his lover orgasmed hard. He pushed in the last time and came hard, shooting his come inside his lover’s body. When his cock stopped errupting he collapsed on top of his lover and sighed when Giles embraced him.

“Giles, do you see a dancing mouse with a hat on as well?” Spike mumbled questioningly.

“Yeah, it’s drinking tea. We drank too much, it has to be that,” Giles answered softly and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

“Yeah,” Spike repeated and joined Giles by falling asleep, still connected to his lover.


End file.
